their long love
by brookiechook
Summary: this story is about Wally moving next to Kuki. this doesn't end up with them finding out with KND. but in the end they will slowly fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Kuki's P.O.V

"Kuiki can you get the mail" I heard my mum yell from upstairs. I really didn't like getting the mail mainly because my neighbors, always yell and scream when members of my family come out of the house. It wasn't nice yeah, I know that but I have gotten used to it by now and today I was happy to get the mail; I knew we were getting a new next door neighbor and I was hoping they were already here.

To my surprise I was right. There was a truck that said movers plus on the side, while looking at the side of the truck trying to figure out if I had heard the company before. I saw a guy get out of the passenger side; he looked to be my age maybe a year older. I could see that he had blond hair and was very tall compared to me.

Without thinking I walked up to him and said "hi I'm Kuki Sanban and I'm going to be your new neighbor" then held out my hand hoping he would shake it when I got close enough to him. He looked up then spoke while coming towards me "hi I'm Wally Beatles, it's nice to meet you" and shook my hand with a good grip. "Do you need any help bringing anything inside" I asked hoping he would say yes. "No its okay my dad just went inside for a minute, but thanks for asking anyways" Wally said while looking at me with a beautiful smile that showed his teeth. "Well then I guess I better be going… bye" I said while walking back to the house. "BYE" Wally yelled out while waving at me. He seemed really nice and I was glad I went to get the mail.

I walked inside and yell at to my mum which was the only other person home. "The new neighbors are here". As I heard her running down the stairs and walking in the kitchen she spoke with joy "oh really". But before I could give her an answer she was already out the door and walking towards the neighbor's house, I think she was carrying a cake that she had made this morning.

Mum rang the door bell and a lady answered and mum spoke. "Oh hi, I'm your neighbor I live right next door to you, I just came to say welcome to the neighborhood" mum said while passing the cake to the lady. "Oh come in please. I'm Mrs. Beatles and you are?" but I didn't hear my mum reply I was to focused on how different the house looked like then I expected.

See the family before the Beatle's, didn't let anyone see their house. I never found out why maybe the parents had a fight with them or something but I always thought they were kind of rude. While thinking and spinning around the room. I bumped into something, into someone. I had stopping spinning and had turned around, once I saw Wally my face turned red and I turned back around. "I... I'm so sorry I didn't see you there, I was in a train of thought and didn't know what I was doing" I said while panicking, wondering what he was going to say. "Its fine, I find it cute that you where spinning around" while Wally said that I turned to look at him, I wasn't staring but I was looking at his eyes, they where a hazel green and where amazing. I couldn't stop looking at them until Wally spoke again. "Well I know I am amazing to look at but if you don't have anything better to do you can help us bring some boxes in" I knew he was teasing so I laughed and followed him outside.

After about an hour of bring boxes inside then going back outside to get more. We stopped to have a drink and something small to eat like biscuits. I watched my parents laugh and talk with Wally's parents; it was good that they were talking to people other than the ones in our family. I grabbed my chair and moved it towards Wally and sat down. "So what school with you be attending?" I asked hoping he didn't think I was being noise. "Evermont high" he said while taking a bite out of his biscuit. "Oh same here" I said with a smile on my face. Idiot me it's the closet school to here of course he would go there, I felt like hitting myself in the face. "Awesome, hope you done mind me asking but do you walk or get driven to school?" he said while looking at me with the excerption saying answer please. Well sometimes I get driven if it's raining or if I'm going to be late but every other day I walk I thought to myself so my answer was "I walk, why do you ask. Want to walk with me?" I said while leaning over the table to get another biscuit. "Yes please if you don't mind, see I don't know my way around the streets yet" he smiled showing his perfect teeth again. I smiled back but with a toothless smile. "Sure just be ready by 8 and I will come and pick you up" I said hoping he was alright with 8. "8 are you serious why can't pick me up later" he said looking at me with puppy eyes. "Well for one you have to go to the office to get your timetable and two I do have friends to see" I said half joking half none joking. As he patted me on the head he said with a clear and posh voice "alright, alright". I have to say I did laugh maybe he was going to be the type of guy that made you laugh at nearly everything he said.

Mum and dad finally decided to say their goodbyes and we went home. "Bye Wally, see you tomorrow and remember 8 o'clock" I said while walking out the door and waving. "Yes I will remember bye Kuki" Wally said and waved back.

I got home and walked upstairs straight into the bathroom to have a shower. While washing my hair in the shower I thought to myself. He really is a nice guy and is adorably cute; I hope we will become friends. After having the shower I got into my pajamas and went to sleep just thinking some happy thoughts.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally's P.O.V

It has been the first day at my new house and I had already met one of the neighboring families. The Saban family, they seem really nice but the person I mostly spoke to was Kuki. She was cute with her black hair and I liked her smile to. Thank god for her though, if I didn't know she was going to the same school as me I would properly get lost in the streets. BZZ-BZZ! my phone went off, it was from jack. _**Hey man, how was the first day at your new house? Meet any cute chicks? **_He always knows what is going on no matter how far away he was from me. _**Yea man the house is good and I did meet a cute chick she is my next door neighbor and we are walking to school together tomorrow . **_I knew what he was going to say, something like 'getting in there already good on ya' or 'go for the win she won't be able to resist you'. Jack loved his chicks but he was more of a player then a stay with one chick kind of guy. Just a couple of minutes later I got a reply from Jack. _**Getting in there Wally aren't ya. **_I was close enough; I couldn't help but smile at my best mate. _**No Jack, she is just a friend and nothing more and we are only walking together to school, so then I know how to get there on my own.**_

Without thinking I went and lay on my bed, I couldn't be bothered waiting for him to reply and I was really stuffed because of moving all of the boxes and slowly I went to sleep

I woke to the sound of someone saying "Wally wake up or else you're going to be late" I thought it was my mum so I yelled back "5 more minutes mum" and all of the sudden I heard someone laughing. I didn't know who it was so I opened my eyes to see Kuki staring at me from the end of my bed. I sat up and looked at her. "I thought you said 8" I said putting my fingers though my hair. "Silly you, it's already 8:10, I'm guessing you haven't unpacked your alarm yet" she said while looking at me with a smile. "Your right and I'm guessing you want me to get up" I got out of bed and looked at my phone to see a message from Jack saying _**I'm sure that's what you said about Rachel then you ended up dating her for about a month.**_ I looked at the message and started to laugh, he was right but I wasn't going to let him know that. "Um … you should really get dressed" said Kuki looking at me. I looked down to see I had no shirt on and I looked back at her to see that she was blushing. "Liking what you see I guess" I said while walking to a bag that I hadn't unpacked to get a t-shirt to put on "NO" Kuki shot back at me. "Well if you don't then why are you blushing" I saw while walking towards her I then gave her a hug to see what she would do and to my surprise she hugged me back. Whenever I hugged at girl back at home they would have froze, I look at her and smiled. "You hugged me back, HA that's a surprise" I said while smiling at her. She really was cute. I wonder if she likes me. "Yea, why wouldn't I hug you back it is the most logical thing to do. Oh and hurry up or else I'm going to leave without you" she said while walking out the door, I knew she was joking or I hope she was joking, so I hurried to get ready and we left.

As we started to walk it was quiet for a couple of minutes until I finally spoke. "So how did you get into the house, both my parents were out and I think they took Joey with them". I said while looking at her with a confused look on my face. "Oh yea well I guessed you wouldn't get up at 8 so I got to your house a little early and your parents were still home, so I asked them to show me to your room and I said I would stay to make sure you got up and ready for school on time". She said it with pride, and it made me laugh a little. "So will I be able to walk home with you to, that's if you don't mine" I asked hoping she didn't mind because knowing me I would forget how to get back home. "Sure why not, but to let you know my friend Jessica will be coming home with us" Kuki said as she turned the corner. Friend, Jessica… Jessica was a pretty name, maybe her friend was pretty. "Is she pretty?" I asked and it made it sound like I wanted to get in with her. But that would be no problem if she was pretty. "Yea she is, but don't try anything funny because she already has a boyfriend and he would be pretty pissed if she told him you tried to get in with her" Kuki said while laughing like it would be funny to see me in such pain.

The rest of the walk to school was pretty quiet, Kuki walked me to the office and said that she would see me later but I didn't want her to leave she was the only person I knew and I didn't like talking to random people.

As the principle came up to me, he gave me a piece of paper properly my timetable and walked me to my first class. I guess I was worried, I had never been the new kid before and people who where the new kid got stuck with the goodie, goodies of the class and I really didn't want to be stuck with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuki's P.O.V

As I walked towards my lock I saw Jessica, Samantha and Liam. They where my best friends so I walked up to them and one at a time, hugged them all. As I looked at Samantha as she spoke with a big smile on her face. "Have you heard we are getting a new kid in our home room today?" so its official, Wally is going into my home room. This means I will get to see him a lot more. I was filled with happiness. "So Wally's coming into our home room, oh and Jessica he will be walking home with us to, just to let you know". As I finished speaking I turned around to everyone staring at me. "What". I said staring back at them. "You have already met him but it's only his first day" Samantha said while walking up to me, I knew it they were going to start asking question. Like what does he look like? Is he cute? Have to kissed him yet? All of those kinds of questions. "Wally, it sounds like a cute name" said Liam. Liam was gay and proud of it; he didn't care if people yelled out fag, gay shit or anything like that. It didn't bother him and I was proud of him.

Before Liam hung out with us he would walk around the school by himself but then I got sick of him getting teased and bulled so I asked him if he wanted to hang with us and without thinking about it he said yes.

Jessica, Samantha, Liam and I are all in the same home room but other than that we don't have any other classes together and today home room was our first period and I was happy to go today because then I would be able to see Wally again. Don't get me wrong he is amazingly cute but don't go thinking I have a crush on him or something, he is just a friend.

As we walked into class we took the seats at the back like always but this time I made sure there was a seat either in front of me or behind me so then there would be no choice but for the teacher to tell Wally to sit at one of them. As the bell went Mr. Smith walked in, I hated this teacher. He never let us talk or do anything fun unlike some of the other teachers. "Okay everyone, to your surprise as of mine we are getting a new student today. His name is Wally Beatles, okay so everyone make him welcome when the principle brings him in" said Mr. Smith while writing what we were going to be doing today on the white board.

As I watch the door for a knock or for any movement I overheard different conversations from different groups of people. From the left I heard "Wally it sounds like a cute name". From the right I heard from a group of guys "do you think we should let him hang with us". Me knowing what Wally looked like and how he acted, the girls would want to get in with him and the guys would want to be him.

As I heard a knock on the door the whole class looked up to see principle Jones walk in the room with Wally walking behind him. It looked like Wally was upset but then he looked up and had a smile on his face. I was hoping I brought that smile out, while looking at him I go hit in the head with something. I looked down to see a piece of paper in a ball. I opened it up to see Jessica's hand writing saying_** you picked a cute guy to crush on.**_ I got my pen from the desk and write back _**I'm not crushing on him, he's my neighbor and I'm doing the nice thing by walking him to school so then he knows how do get there. **_I finished writing and looked at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking and threw it back at her head. "Okay Mr. Beatles you can sit at the desk in front of Miss Sanban. As I saw him walk towards me I smiled, when Wally went to sit down he spoke "nice seeing you again". I laughed a little then replied with "You to". Without realizing Jessica and Samantha where making hand signs that looked like love hearts and faced them at me and Wally.

For the rest of the period we didn't nothing but listen to the teacher talk about nothing but crap. The bell rang and I heard a sigh of relief from everyone. I got my books and was about to leave the class room but before I could I felt an arm on my shoulder. I looked around to see Wally. "Hey what's up" I said looking at him with a smile. It looked like Wally had something to say; maybe he was going to ask me something, so before he could speak I spoke again. "Come on, out with it, I don't have all day you know" I was joking so I put a little laugh at the end of my sentence. "I…I was wondering if I could hang out with you seeing as I don't know anyone else" he spoke and looked at me in the eyes and I couldn't just say no to him, he put the puppy dog eyes on again. "Alright just be aware, all my friends have a thing for hot guys" I said while walking out of the classroom door. "So I'm hot now, thanks" Wally said with pride. He wasn't wrong so we walked to my locker in silence.

As we got to my locker Samantha was the only one there, she turned to me and asked "What is he doing here, it's not a bad thing that he is here. But is there something you want to tell me about" Samantha said it is a high pitch girly voice and I hated it when she did that. "No nothing is going on, it's just he knows no one else but me and asked me if it was okay if he hung out with us and I said yes" I replied in no time out all, I hated it when they thought I was dating someone when I wasn't. Jessica and Liam slowly walked towards us and in no time introduced themselves to Wally. Only minutes later did we end up having to get our books for our next class and depart.


	4. Chapter 4

Wally's P.O.V

As I left Kuki I was worried, my next class wasn't with her and I knew I was going to have trouble finding it so I got my planner out and looked at the school map. I have to go to P3 for my science class and I was at the lockers, which was near S wing. So I had to make a few turns around corners but I would get there in no time. As I went around the first left corner I was walking really fast. I didn't want to be late and on my first day. But instead of watching where I was going I hit into someone. "FUCK, WATCH WHERE YOUR FUCKING GOING" I heard from across of me I think it was a girl but I could be wrong. "I'm sorry, let me help you with that" I started picking up her books but then felt like an idiot, it wasn't my fault she should have been watching where she was going. "No, it's alright I can do it myself". She said, I then dropped the books and started to walk away, I felt like a jerk doing that but if I kept on helping her I'm going to be late.

As I walked into my class I was happy my teacher wasn't there yet. I moved towards an empty seat and there I noticed, it was the girl I had bumped into before. I quickly sat down hoping she didn't see me but she did because she walked in front of my desk and sat on it, showing most of her thigh. "Sorry about before, I should be been watching where I was walking, oh and by the way my names Ashley and you are?" I didn't want to respond she seemed to be a ditsy blond but I did. "Wally and no I was the one who was meant to be watching where I was going" I said looking at her; I knew it was the nice thing to say and I was hoping she would move. "Oh you're so kind and really hot too" she gave me a slutty look then past me a piece of paper. I opened it and it had a number and underneath the number said call me. At that moment I knew she was a slut that wanted to get in with every guy she could, including me. If Jack was me he would of texted her straight away but I'm not jack. So I put the paper in my pencil case and didn't look at it again.

I had spoke to a few of the guys in my class. They all seemed nice but all they spoke about where chicks and which ones they thought where hot or not. "Hey Wally, which chicks do you think are hot?" asked Paul, he looked to be a tuff guy that got the chick he wanted. "Well the only chick I have really spoken to is Kuki" as I said the words Kuki they had shocked looks on their faces until one spoke. "You like that slut, of all the people he picks the slut" this time I didn't know what they were going on about what did they mean slut, I doubt Kuki has slept with someone, she is to kind to do that. "What do you mean?" I asked with a confused look on my face. "Of course you wouldn't know, well there have been rumors going about that she has had sex with more than one guy. So now to us she is called the slut but you would think good of her seeing as it's your first day and all" another said. After saying that Paul looked at me and laughed. "You poor, poor child, you lost soul just move on. She won't do any good for you unless you like girls like that."

For the rest of the period I stayed out of the conversations but I still sat with them. Though I thought to myself the whole time. What did they mean by slut? Was Kuki what they said? I have to talk to her about this because I don't believe them. I mean I have had sex but not a lot only like 2 but to think that Kuki has had it with multiple people it is kind of sickening.

As I walked down the hall way from finishing my second period I saw Kuki I waved to her and she saw me and started walking towards me. "How did you second period go?" she had a smile on her face and seemed very happy. Looking at her smiling made me smile but then out of the corner of my eye, I saw her. I saw Ashley, I was hoping she didn't see me and would walk past me. But as I was about to respond to Kuki's question Ashley came walking up to me and kissed me. I looked at her and pushed her away yelling "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" I noticed Kuki had left and I started walking off. "You where with that slut" Ashley said while having a dirty smile on her face, before I walked around the corner that I had reached. I turned around and yelled back at her "YOU ARE A BIGGER SLUT THEN SHE WILL EVER BE".

I ran I didn't know where I was running but I was running somewhere. I had to find Kuki, explain and ask her that question. But no questions would be answered if I couldn't find her. I had saw Liam and I walked towards him "Have you seen Kuki I need to talk to her?" I said while trying to get my breath back from running around this bloody school. "No but you better get your books for your next class it starts in 5" said Liam while he continued to walk. I didn't reply to him, I just ran to Kuki's locker and to my luck she was there. "Kuki where did you go, I was trying to find you" I said while looking at her hoping she wouldn't be angry at me. "I left, seemed like you and Ashley where having fun. To think you would even talk to that piece of shit, it makes me sick" she said while grabbing the rest of her books. "It's not what you think, I don't like her and she is a slut. But there is something I need to ask you." I said while looking at the floor. "Yeah what is it" Kuki said while closing her locker door. How was I going to say this. "How many times have you had sex?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kuki's P.O.V

I was walking but slowly, slowly I started to get fast and fast. Then I started to run, what the fuck was he thinking asking me a question like that.

_**Just minutes before…**_

"How many times have you had sex?" asked Wally while he was looking at the ground. I thought I was thinking in my head but instead I spoke out a loud. "WHAT THE FUCK, WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND IT IS NONE OF YOU FUCKING BUSINESS" I was pissed, I punched the locker. Why was I getting so worked up over Wally, Wally of all people? I just met him yesterday and why would I care what he thinks about me. Fucking stupid heart that falls for any cute guy that I see, why me? Why me?

I went to turn around and walk away but something grabbed my arm, Wally grabbed my arm. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just some guys in class said that you had sex with multiple different people. I just wanted to clear it up so then I knew what kind of girl I was befriending." Wally said as he looked at me. Should I believe him or should I just walk away. "And you would believe them; you would believe some jerks that would tell you anything. To think that I thought you weren't like any other guy at my school, to think I thought you were different" I said. I could feel the tears forming and I could see that people were staring.

Wally let go of my arm and spoke it looked like he was sad, that he was sorry. "I didn't mean it like that, but if you tell me then I can clear it up with them". He just stood there, what was he going to do. Hurt them, yell at them and I doubt that they would listen to him. "And how are you going to clear it up… no wait, don't answer that" I said while walking off, I didn't want to hear it from him.

For the rest of the day I didn't do anything in class, I didn't do work nor did I answer any questions. I was too pissed off to do anything.

As my last class finished, I walked to my locker and put my books away. I only had to wait a couple of minutes for Jessica to come. But instead of her normal happy face, she looked sad. "Hey Kuki, I don't think I'm going to come around tonight. I'm sorry" Jessica said. I didn't say anything but instead I hugged her and nodded. I knew something was really wrong and without another word she left.

Fucking hell, now that Jessica has done. I will have to wait for that damn Wally and will have to walk home with him to and god knows what he will bring up. As I relaxed on my locker I saw Wally walk around the corner so without thinking I started to walk away. I didn't want to look at him or talk to him. "Kuki, wait… wait, Kuki". Wally yelled out to me while running to me. Damn it he saw me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, god damn it he had caught up to me. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" I said turning around to him. "I'm sorry about before okay, I didn't mean to upset you, can we just forget it ever happened" Wally said as he looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his. "FINE" I yelled while walking forward.

As we walked home I was always one step in front of Wally. I stopped walking and stood in the one place for a minute. Wally stopped and looked at me "What's wrong?" he asked while walking towards me. I started to think about what happened at the locker. "How did I get into that conversation? Why did Ashley kiss you? And why did you care?" I looked at him and a tear went down my face. Wally walked towards me and wiped the tear away. "You got into the conversation because they were talking about hot chicks and I said your name, I have no fucking idea why Ashley kissed me, probs to make you jealous and I care because you're my friend and I care what people say about you" Wally finished talking and I ran into him and hugged him. He knew what to say when I was upset. "Thank you and im sorry I got so upset with you before". I grabbed his hand and started to walk.

As we walked up to my front door, the door was locked, I didn't have any keys and my parents wouldn't be home for hours. "Shit, I left my keys in my bedroom. Wally do you mind it, I stay at yours until my parents come home" I said looking threw my bag hoping there would be a spare key or something. "Yea sure, do you have homework?" it sounded like Wally was happy that I was going to be spending more time with him. But at the moment I just wanted to be by myself to think about everything that had happened today. "Yea" I said while walking thru Wally's front door.

As I jumped on the couch I crossed, my legs like I was sitting on the floor. I grabbed my books and started to write. Wally came, sat next to me and put his head on my shoulder. "What ya doing?" I asked in a childish voice. "I had the worst first day, anyone could of ever had" Wally said as he looked at me. I looked up and it seemed like his face was getting a little too close to mine so I went back to doing my homework. "You poor baby, well if you spoke to the right people not jerks, you might of had a better day" I said smiling. But I guess it's not his fault, he doesn't know them.


	6. Chapter 6

Wally's P.O.V

Kuki had left about over an hour ago. As I sat on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I thought to myself, didn't she care what people thought about her. Then it hit me, I will just have to prove to them that she isn't a slut. But how, how would I be able to make them think that she can stay with one guy. The only idea that came to my head was that she had to go out with someone. I doubt any of the guys in my science class would, Liam is gay and then the only other person left was me.

Kuki is my friend and nothing more. If I went and asked her out, I think she would find something wrong with it. I had got up from my bed and left the house, slowly walking towards Kuki's house. I knocked on the door. Half wanting to be there, half wanting to go back home and pretend that it never happened. "COMING" I heard from a voice that sounded a little like Kuki. When the door slowly opened, it wasn't Kuki; she looked more like a mini Kuki. "Yes how may I help you" she said in a cute little girl voice. "Kuki, I would like to speak to Kuki"

Just minutes late Kuki came down and opened the door. "Wally is everything okay?" Kuki said while closing the door behind her so then no one else could hear our conversation. "Yea everything is fine, I just wanted to know if you would like to come to town with me?" I asked quickly looking at her. She had beautiful eyes, they where a dark brown and they where mysterious. "Yea sure, did you want to walk" Kuki asked while walking inside to get something. Shoes or a jacket maybe. "Um no, I was thinking about driving". I said while walking inside as well. I haven't been inside Kuki's house before. It is bigger than my house. "Drive, do you have a car?" she asked looking at me being a bit confused. "Yea, I do but I didn't drive to school today because I wanted to walk with you." I said smile at her and Kuki's face turned from confused to a big happy smile.

As we drove to the shops it was quiet and awkward. So I spoke "Give me something to talk about, a topic" I said still keeping my eyes on the road. "Well, I never found out why you moved so, how about answering that" Kuki said looking at me. "Well dad got a better job down here and mum decided that she couldn't live without dad and came to, making me and my little brother come also" I said while looking at her because we had stopped at red lights.

"Do you miss your friends, because if I moved I would miss mine like hell" Kuki said while opening the door to get out of the car. Why was I opening up to Kuki, but opening up to her makes me feel happy and relaxed like all my worries would just float away. "Yea I miss them but not so much anymore because you're my friend now and I'm happy when I talk to you" I could feel my face getting warm so I turned away. As we walked past a shop I heard Kuki squeal with joy. "What is it?" I asked while I stopped walking. "Wally, they have bubbles, be right back" said Kuki while walking into the shop. Within minutes Kuki came out of the shop with a little bubble machine. "Bubbles, you bought a bubble machine?" I asked while looking at her. She was such a child but that's what made her special. "Wally I need you to drive me somewhere, if you don't mind". Kuki asked while walking back to the car

"Where are we Kuki, it looks like a field". I said getting out of the car. Kuki started to run, she ran to about the middle of the field. Then started to spin and dance like she did, in my house the day I met her. I slowly started to walk towards her, I loved this girl, she was weird and fun but I loved her. Kuki ran at me and grabbed my hand pulling me towards where she was spinning before. She opened the bubble machine and it started to blow bubbles. Kuki was laughing and smiling, like the bubbles where the most amazing thing she had ever seen. I had sat down and just watched her have fun. It was like she was 2 again, she made me smile. Kuki fell backwards and looked up at the sky. "Bubbles are so beautiful and empty just like the sky, I could lay here and watch them all day long" Kuki said while looking up at the sky. I lay down next to her and spoke. "You know what else is beautiful?" I asked hoping she would have no clue. She shook her head and looked at me "What?" "This moment is beautiful; because I get to watch you laugh and smile. And that give me much joy." I looked at her in the eyes and she hugged me. Without hesitation I hugged her back.

I sat there looking at the sky with Kuki for a little while, then I heard BZZ-BZZ! It was my phone; I looked at it and saw a message from Jack. _**Dude where are you, I have been at your house for the last 10 minutes. Your mum said you would be home soon.**_ Jack was here, how did he get here? "Kuki we have to go, it's getting late and a friend of mine is here and has been waiting for a while now" I said getting up and holding out my hand to her, to help her get up.

As I got up the drive way I turned off the car and looked at Kuki. "I want you to meet my friend Jack, he may seem a little on the crazy side but he is my friend" I said while rolling up the window that I had down. "Sure, he can't be as bad as some other guys I know" said Kuki as she opened the door. as Kuki walked up to me I grabbed her hand and we walked to the front door together. We weren't going out but it felt as if I had to see as what happen today. As I got my keys out I opened the door and we walked in, still hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuki's P.O.V

As I walked into Wally's house I saw Mrs. Beatles, Joey and some boy I had never seen before.  
>"Wally, my man" I heard from the boy. I'm guessing this was Wally's mate. As they gave each other a one arm hug, Wally then looked at me.<br>"Oh, um Jack this is Kuki." Wally said pushing me forward so then I could say hi. Jack looked at me funny then walked around me like I was some kind of toy. I felt uneasy and spoke.  
>"You got a problem, walking around me like that." Yea I know it wasn't nice but I didn't like to be stared at but random people I don't know. Wally looked at me in shock like I had done something wrong. Without another word I left, I didn't say goodbye and I felt bad for not saying goodbye to Wally.<p>

I walked inside to see Mushi sitting on the couch.  
>"Who was that boy who came to the door before?" Mushi asked turning around to me.<br>"A friend" I said while walking upstairs to my bedroom. I jumped on my bed, what did I just do. Jack properly thinks I'm a bitch and I don't know if Wally will talk to me again. What have I done? I closed my eyes while thinking and slowly I fell asleep.

I woke, got ready which took me about 30 minutes; I had breakfast and then left. Knowing what happened yesterday Wally would still be asleep. So I walked up to the front of his house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Jack was standing there he looked half asleep.  
>"May I come in?" I asked. Jack didn't respond, he just walked away and left the door open. I guessed that was a yes. As Jack was pouring himself a glass of milk he spoke.<br>"You know he is only using you, he is only being nice to know so then other girls will like him. So then he can get the best that he can." Jack looked at me with an evil smile then took a big gulp of his milk. I couldn't help but glare at him.  
>"And if he's not then what? What if you're wrong?" I said still standing there looking at him.<br>"Oh I'm not wrong, I know Wally like the back of my hand, Wally wants the best and you're far from the best" I didn't want to hear anymore, so I walked into Wally's room.

I threw the door open, and yelled  
>"WALLY GET UP NOW BECAUSE I CAN'T BE IN THIS HOUSE WITH THAT FRIEND OF YOURS ANY LONGER" I said while jumping on his bed.<br>"What's wrong with my friend" Wally said while putting his fingers threw his hair. I turned to see Jack leaning on the door with his glass of milk; he had that evil smile again.  
>"JUST GET READY AND I WILL TELL YOU LATER" I said walking past Jack I felt like hitting him in the face.<p>

As I walked down the hallway I heard Wally say "Dude, what just happened?" I can't wait to get away from that Jack, who does he think he is saying, that Wally was using me. Wally is my friend and he wouldn't use me, would he? And if what Jack said was true I would never speak to either of them ever again. I wonder why Jack doesn't like me. What have I done to him? I just met him yesterday and he is already making trouble.

I sat on the couch and waited for Wally to come out and be ready for us to go. I got tired of waiting so I stood up and started to walk around the house for a little bit.  
>"WALLY IM LEAVING NOW" I yelled out to him while I opened the front door. I heard footsteps on the tiles; I turned to see Wally walking with Jack.<br>"Well take care of the house okay" said Wally as he waved to Jack, as Wally turned his back, Jack gave me a death stair so I just turned around and walked out the door.

"So why couldn't you stand to be in the house with Jack any longer?" Wally said as he walked next to me.  
>"Wally he said that you were using me, he said that I wasn't good enough and that you wanted better" I could feel the tears filling my eyes. Wally grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him.<br>"Kuki you are the best girl any guy could get and don't listen to Jack he is just jealous that I got a cute girl like you as a friend and he can't do anything about it okay" Wally smiled which made me smile I knew he was right and why should I care what Jack says he is just another jerk like the guys at my school.

We got to school late because of how long Wally took to get ready. As I got to my locker I got my books and headed straight to Wally's locker. Seeing as we had the same first period together I thought it would be nice to talk to him for longer.

Wally was my friend and the more I got to know him the more I started to like him. No guy has ever been this nice to me before. I was happy that I met him and someday I might tell him that but not right now.

While we were walking to our first class some guys yelled out  
>"SO WALLY WE SEE THAT YOU HANGING OUT WITH THE SLUT, HA SO AFTER WHAT WE TOLD HIM, HE STILL LIKES HER" they slowly walked closer to us and I walked one step ahead of Wally. So these where the guys Wally was talking about yesterday. I had walked up to the guy that yelled out and said<br>"so I'm a slut now ha" and within seconds I slapped him across the face. I didn't take guys like that lightly.  
>"Bitch you slapped me, as if you would" he said rubbing his face with his hand. Wally was standing behind with his mouth open like he didn't think I would have done something like that.<br>"Yea I did slap you, now before you go around saying people are sluts, get your fucking facts straight" and walked off it felt good slapping him I had gotten my anger from Jack out on someone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Wally's P.O.V

I walked into class and saw Kuki sitting at her desk. I walked up to her and put my hand in the hair "high five, I'm so proud of you" I had a smile on my face. Kuki high fived me back. "Didn't you think I could have done something like that?" Kuki asked while looking at the front of the room. She didn't look like she was in a happy mood and I would be upset to if I were a chick and some jerks just randomly called me a slut. "Well I haven't seen that side of you before, so before just now I didn't think you could have done it" I said while sitting in the seat in front of her. I turned so then I was facing Kuki. "Yea, well you now know not to fuck with me, don't you" Kuki said in a pissed off kind of voice.

I didn't speak to her because the teacher came and if I spoke, I would of got detention so instead I ripped out a piece of paper from my book and wrote on it. _**Are you okay? Before you seemed to be really angry**_. I know it seemed to be something that a boyfriend would say to his girlfriend but I really cared for this girl more then I have cared for anyone else before. I looked back and threw the piece of paper at her head hoping she wouldn't mind.

Just after a few minutes of being bored out of my brains, Kuki threw the piece of paper back at me. I read it. _**Yea I'm okay, but if we keep on throwing notes at each other we will get detention. Oh and by the way, thank you for caring so much. **_As I started to write back I didn't notice the teacher standing next to my desk. Crud I was in for it now, "Mr. Beatles and Miss Sanban see me after class" said the teacher while walking back to her desk. You could hear people trying to hold back laughs except for me and Kuki. Kuki kicked my chair I turned around thinking she would have an angry look on her face but instead she was smiling like she wanted to have to stay behind after class.

After class I stood up and waited for Kuki so then we could walk up together. Kuki came up to me and punched me in my arm. "Ouch, what was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm, she had a hard punch. "That was for getting caught" she whispered to me. We walked up to the teacher and straight away she spoke. "What where you to writing to each other?" she asked with a cross look on her face. Kuki was about to speak but before she could I got to it first "Kuki looked like she was upset so I asked her if she was alright, it's nothing to worry about." I said with high hopes that the teacher would just let us go.

We both left with a detention form in our hands, we at least we would have detention together. "Look I'm sorr…" I couldn't finish the sentence because Kuki had put her hand over my mouth. "No need to apologize, it was my fault to" Kuki said while still having her hand on my mouth. I wanted to speak and the only way I could do that was by licking Kuki's hand. I licked her hand and I no time her hand was on my top being cleaned. "Well what I wanted to say was, yea I am sorry but would you like to go out tonight, like we did last night?" I asked looking at her. Kuki looked up "What like a date or something?" "Yea I guess but more fun" I said

The end of the day came; I put my books away and walked to Kuki's locker to see that someone was with her. As I got a little closer and noticed who it was, it was Ashley. But what was she doing near Kuki. I could see that Kuki was clenching her fists; it would be cool to see Kuki hit Ashley in the face but if she did. Kuki would get into a shit load of trouble. I ran up to Kuki pushing Ashley out of the way like she was never there. "Ready to go, so have you decided where you want me to take you" I said grabbing Kuki's hand and started to pull her away. I could feel Kuki's hand relax as I was holding it."What so you like the slut now huh, I thought you were better than that" Ashley said. I turned and walked up to her. "1) Kuki isn't a slut okay you're a bigger slut then anyone here 2) me and Kuki are friends 3) anyone can do better then you" I then walked away grabbing Kuki's and we walked home.

We kept on walking or more like I kept on dragging Kuki. I was angry at Ashley, why did she care if I was friends with Kuki. Kuki stopped and looked at me. "You really do care don't you?" she said while having the biggest smile on her face. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" I asked looking at her "don't know just didn't think you cared so much". Kuki said while running up to me and hugging me from the back. "Kuki why do they call you a slut?" I asked turning around from her hug. "Well you see, I went to this party and got really drunk but I still knew what I was doing. I went into the bedroom and feel asleep. Now they think I slept with every guy probable" Kuki said while looking away from me. "Well I believe you when you say, that you didn't sleep with anyone" I said while I started to walk again. "Thank you, oh and Wally. I would like to go to the beach" said Kuki while grabbing my hand as we walked home together and shortly after that we would be going to the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuki's P.O.V

I got home and went straight to my room. I was going to the beach with Wally I thought to myself. I don't remember the last time I went to the beach. _Be ready in 5 okay_. They where the words Wally said, 5 minutes, god he's making it short for me to get ready.

I got my bathers on and put a singlet over the top. I don't like showing my stomach even though I am really skinny. I went into the bathroom and put my hair up in a messy bun. I got my bag and ran out the door, I just wanted to go.

I knocked on the Beatles door and after a few minutes it open but the person who opened it wasn't the person I wanted to see. It was Jack, "So your still here" I said in an annoying voice. "And your still trying to get with Wally" Jack said leaning against the door. I just looked at him, was he still going to be like this to me when I have done nothing wrong. "Look can you just tell Wally I am here" I said crossing my arms. "Well that won't be happening because Wally has gone out" Jack said going to go close the door on me. I stopped it with my foot and walked past him. "You can't just walk in here" Jack said. "Just watch me" I said walking down the hall way.

As I walked into Wally's room, I saw he wasn't there. I could feel the tears starting to come up. Where was he and why did I have the urge to hit someone. Why was he right, why was Jack right. Maybe he was using me. I ran out the door and was about to run out the front door before someone stopped me. "Kuki, where are you going? I thought we were going to go to the beach" I knew the voice it was Wally. I looked up at him and smiled. He wiped away the tear that rolled down my face.

As I stood there for a moment jack spoke "Sorry Kuki, Wally really was here" he said while walking away. I grabbed his arm; I didn't know what I was going to do what I had to do something. "Why do you hate me? I only met you the other day and you are trying to get me to stay away from Wally. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked letting go of his hand. "What do you think? Wally is my best friend and he is falling for you, Wally can get better but his not trying, I want him to have the best and you're not the best." Jack said looking angry. Why does he care what kind of person Wally likes.

Wally walked out of the house and went towards the car. I ran up to him and hugged him from the behind. "Kuki, I'm so sorry. I haven't seen Jack like this before, will you forgive me?" Wally asked. His voice sounded different. He was angry I know but could he be cry as well. "Wally you don't need to be sorry okay, I'm fine. But are you still up for the beach?" I asked hoping he was because I really wanted to go. "Of course" Wally said while turning to me. He smiled that amazing smile that showed his teeth.

It only took about 30 minutes for us to get to the beach. In the car, most of the time I sang along to the music that was on the radio. It was fun and a lot of the time Wally would join in to if he knew the lyrics.

As we got out of the car I grabbed Wally's hand and we ran to the water, it was fun to do nothing but relax. We found a spot to put our stuff down and I started to take my shoes off. Wally took his shirt off and I guess I blushed a little because he laughed. As I started to walk to the water Wally spoke "Aren't you going to take off your singlet?" looking at me with a confused look on his face. I shook my head and continued to walk. But before I could take another step, I was in Wally's arms and he was carrying me to the water. "WALLY PUT ME DOWN" I yelled squirming like a little child. I could hear that he was walking into the water now. "Okay, I will put you down" Wally said smiling at me. He was going to drop me into the water but instead I put my arms around his neck and screamed "NO, Wally please don't" I said closing my eyes. I didn't want to be dropped into the water it was properly cold. I could hear Wally laughing so I opened my eyes a little. "What's so funny?" I asked looking down to see how far he had walked and it was almost up to him stomach. "Nothing, it's just cute that you don't want to be dropped in the water" he said letting go of me.

I feel into the water. I stood up and tried to run at Wally but its very hard when you're in water but Instead I jumped on him making him fall over and making me fall on top of him. I looked into his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes. I could feel us coming closer to each other but I kept on looking at his eyes. I felt Wally kiss my forehead and I turned a bright red. I quickly got up and turned away "Sorry" Wally said while putting his fingers threw his hair. "It's okay" I said walking down a little and then dived so then I could cool off.

As I got up from the water I wipe my face then saw the pier. "Wally I want to jump off the pier" I said while pointing to it. He nodded his head and we walked towards it. We left out stuff on the beach and would be back for them later. As we walked up the pier we were holding hands.

As we got to the edge of the pier I was a little scared. "You ready" Wally said smiling. "Yep" I said shaking a little. "1…2…3" we said together and at three we jumped.

While jumping in the water, still holding Wally's hand I thought to myself. I can't believe there is a guy like Wally in this world, he has made me happy just the few days he has been here and I think I have fallen in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Wally's P.O.V

I woke up to see that machines where around me and I was still in a bed. I turned to see Kuki asleep and I realized that I was in a hospital "HOW THE CRUD DID I GET HERE AND HOW CRUDDY LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE" I said screaming. What happened to me?

Beach sense. Kuki's P.O.V

I rose to the top of the water, after jumping in with Wally. I waited for Wally to come up to but he didn't and I started to panic. "Wally, Wally" I yelled, this made people on the pier start to look at me. A man jumped in the water and after a couple of seconds he came to the top of the water holding Wally in his arms. "Oh Wally, thank you so much sir" I said going to the man and helped him bring Wally back to the pier.

As we got Wally on the pier, a women start to give Wally CPR. I held his hand and was crying. "Wally wake up, you have to wake up, please wake up" I repeated that over and over again. You could hear what people were saying while forming a crowd talk. "Is he going to be okay?" "Someone call 911" "what happened?"

The ambulance came and I went with Wally. I had to stay with him, I can't lose him and I'm going to stay with him until he wakes.

Back to hospital. Wally's P.O.V

After yelling out, a nurse came in and was surprised that I had woken. "Mr. Beatles your wake, your girlfriend hasn't left your side. She really is something." She the lady looking at Kuki, then walked over to her and put a blanket around her. Kuki hasn't left, but what about school. "Ah miss, how long have I been here?" I asked putting my fingers through my hair. "Well you got here on Friday and today it Sunday. So you have been here for two days" said the nurse grabbing the dirty trays and then she left.

So Kuki has spent her weekend here, waiting for me to wake. But how did I pass out in the first place, as I thought I heard Kuki yarn. "Hey kooks, you're finally awake" I said smiling. "Oh my god, Wally your awake. Thank god, I was so worried" Said Kuki as she started to cry. Kuki ran at me and started to hug me, I must have put her under so much stress. I hugged her back and spoke "You where really worried, weren't you? Why did you stay here? You could have gone home." Kuki looked up at me and shook her head "Wally I was so worried about you, I couldn't have gone and you're in here because of me" I couldn't believe what I had just heard, it wasn't her fault but she is blaming herself.

We were silent for a couple of minutes but Kuki still sat next to me. The nurse that came in early came in again but this time with a doctor. They said something about test and then Kuki left. They properly told her to go home but knowing her stubbiness should would be in the whole way.

After all the tests were done, I went home and Jack opened the door but instead of talking to him I walked right past him. I was still angry at him for what he said to Kuki. I walked into the kitchen and Joey ran at me screaming "Yay, Wally's home" I played with his hair and hugged him back. He may be a little shit at times but he is my little brother and I still love him. I let go of my brother and walked over to the front door. "Mum I'm going to see Kuki; she was worried sick about me. I should let her know everything is fine" I said. I could see that Jack didn't like that I was going to see Kuki, but who cares.

I knocked on the Saban door and Kuki answered, it looked like she had been crying. "Wally you shouldn't be here." Kuki said about to close the door on me. "Kuki, I know you think it's your fault that I got hurt. But it isn't and I'm sorry for worrying you" I said while stopping the door with my hand so then she could hear what I had to say. "Wally it is my fault, if I had never wanted to go to the beach you wouldn't have got hurt. I'm afraid if I get to close to you I will hurt you again." Kuki started to cry and then closed the door on me.

I kept on knocking on the door hoping she would open it but she didn't. I gave up trying and went for a walk. Kuki, if only you knew how I felt, why is it so hard to show you how I feel? I try to make you happy but instead I make you worry. I was in so much thought that I didn't know how long I had been walking for. I had made it to the shopping centre and instead of walking back home, I walked around.

I walked past shops that I didn't like and some I did like but I didn't go in any but I wish I did when I saw Ashley. She was with a friend, I just wanted to run and hide. I wasn't in the mood for her cruddy crap. I pulled my hoodie over my head so then is wasn't showing my face and walked past her. Thank god she didn't see me, I then left the shopping centre so then I wouldn't see her again.

I walked home and thought about what happened. I didn't like what happened today and I hope that Kuki wouldn't be upset when we go back to school.


	11. Chapter 11

Kuki's P.O.V

After I closed the door on Wally I slid down it and started to cry even more. I hurt you and you're the one saying sorry. Wally if only you knew how I felt. It kills me inside to see that I was the course of you getting hurt. I thought to myself, I then stood up and walked upstairs. I went into my bedroom and laid on my bed that had most of my rainbow monkeys on them. I grabbed my favorite green one and hugged it tight and slowly fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of my alarm. Great Monday a school day and best of all I have detention today. I got ready like always and today I didn't have breakfast. I left home and walked to Wally's door. The door opened and it was Jack once again and once again Wally was still asleep. Before I could say anything Jack spoke "Look sorry for being a total jerk, you really mean a lot to Wally and I should like who he picks" he was smiling I guess he really was sorry."Okay… well just tell Wally to wake up" I said turning around to leave, I felt bad not walking with him but I guess it's for the best. "Wait you're not going to walk with him?" Jack asked looking worried. "He knows his way to school now, he doesn't need me anyway" I said walking down the foot path but deep down inside I still wanted to walk with him and I still wanted to talk to him.

As I got to my locker Samantha was there with her head phones in but when she saw me she took out one and waved at me "You didn't walk with that guy today?" I shook my head damn it she just had to start talking about him. "Are you okay?" she questioned me. I shook my head and my face in my hands; I just wanted to start crying all over again. Samantha put her arm around my shoulder. "What happened" Samantha questioned me again. I started to tell her the story "Well we went to the beach and jumped off the pier, I waited for Wally to come to the top but he didn't. A man jumped in and brought Wally to the top, I waited for the ambulance to come and stayed at the hospital all weekend. After Wally woke I started to blame myself and told him to stay away from me because I thought I was going to hurt him again" I tried to hold back my tears and it was hard too. "Kuki, you know you're hurting yourself by staying away from him. Can't you see, you're the only one he has really spoke to here, you're his only friend here and you're going to lose him thinking like that" I loved it when Sam was right and she always knew what to say.

I hugged and thanks Samantha then went to class. I was going to talk to Wally and say that I'm sorry for what I said. But when I walked into my first class Wally wasn't there. I waited for the bell to go but he still didn't come, where was he? I hope it wasn't because of what I said. I felt like an idiot, what have I done.

My class finished and it became recess. I walked down the whole way and say Wally but he was holding hands with someone, but no just someone it was Ashley. What the hell? I thought he hated her and the worst part is I have to walk past them, to get to my locker. I started too walked past them but I could hear them whispering but they weren't really whispering because I could hear them. "Oh look slutty Kuki is walking all by herself what a loner" said Ashley. I think she was trying to be funny but nobody laughed. I stopped were I was and clenched my fist. "Whoops I think she heard me" Ashley said sarcastically while putting her hand over her mouth. I turned around and walked up to Ashley, getting into her face. "Any idiot could hear you from a cruddy mile away". I was so angry I felt like punching her in the face. "What's wrong? You seem angry, did you lose someone?" Now she was getting my blooding boiling. One more thing and I'm going to hit her, she was asking for it. "Yeah I did lose someone and that was the most stupid thing I have ever done but you know what is worse. That he would go to someone like you, someone as pathetic as you and I thought he was better than that" I said forgetting that Wally was standing next to Ashley. "ME PATHETIC, at least I haven't slept with nearly every guy in the school" she started to laugh like it hurt me but it didn't.

I didn't think, I didn't know what I was doing but before I had realized it, I had punched Ashley in the jaw. I felt a whole lot of pain being realized after I punched her. "YOU FUCKING PUNCHED ME YOUR FUCKING BITCH AS IF YOU WOULD" Ashley screamed out while rubbing her jaw like it hurt like hell. "Yea, I hit you. Did it feel good, oh and by the way you're a bigger slut then me any day hunny." I said while trying to hide my laugh. It was good to see that bitch in pain.

I turned around happily and started to walk away. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME" Ashley yelled but instead of stopping I just kept on walking and put my finger up to her. I started to laugh, today has to be the best day of my life but I still don't understand why he went to her. Ashley, he went to Ashley of all people. Well I hope he see the real her not the person she pretends to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Wally's P.O.V

I didn't want to be around Ashley but when I got into school she threatened me, she said that she would hurt Kuki if I didn't hang around with her. So I did what she wanted for the sake that Kuki didn't get hurt.

I didn't go to my first class because Kuki said she wanted me to stay away and knowing me, I would try over and over again to talk to her.

Recess came and I tried to hide somewhere but she found me and dragged me to where she wanted to go. Kuki walked past us and Ashley yelled out to her making Kuki yell back. This went on for a while then it happened Kuki just punched Ashley in the face; I never thought I would live to see someone do thing like that.

Kuki left leaving Ashley crying from the pain. I let go of Ashley's hand and run towards Kuki, I got up to her but instead of stopping her I walked next to her. "That was amazing you know" I said making it look like I was always by her side. "You went to her, that thing. Of all people, I thought you hated her" Kuki sounded angry and I would too if someone did what I did. "I didn't want to alright; she said she was going to hurt you if I didn't hang with her. Okay but I would never pick her over you" I said grabbing her spare hand that didn't have books in it. "Then why, why did you?" Kuki said grabbing my hand and squeezed it tight. "Because I didn't want you to get hurt but I know that you can take care of yourself. I guess I was concerned" I looked away and could feel my face heat up.

Kuki punched my shoulder and spoke "Now don't go getting a crush on me" and laughed. If only you knew I thought to myself.

The rest of the day went quick math, heath, 2nd world war and then drama. To my surprise as I walked to my locker. Kuki was standing there with her head phones in; I guess she didn't see me because when I walked over to her she kind of jumped. "You scared me" Kuki whispered while putting her iPod away. "Why did you whisper?" I asked while grabbing my bag from my locker. "I don't know, I just did" Kuki said while standing up straight

**_okay so this took me 2 weeks to write and post. if anyone has any ideas for me to write about that would be great :) please review._**


End file.
